Artoria Pendragon (Ruler)
This article is about . For 5 , see Artoria Pendragon (Lancer). |image = S265Stage1.png|Stage 1 S265Stage2.png|Stage 2 S265Stage3.png|Stage 3 S265Stage4.png|Stage 4 ArtoriaRulerSprite1.png|Sprite 1 ArtoriaRulerSprite2.png|Sprite 2 ArtoriaRulerSprite3.png|Sprite 3 |jname = アルトリア･ペンドラゴン〔ルーラー〕 |voicea = Kawasumi Ayako |illus = Ishida Akira |class = Ruler |atk = 1,482/9,593 |hp = 2,480/16,912 |gatk = 10,501 |ghp = 18,528 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = qqabb |mlevel = 90 |id = 265 |attribute = Sky |qhits = 4 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 21.0% |starabsorption = 100 |stargeneration = 10.0% |npchargeatk = 0.57% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Linear |aka = |traits= Arthur, Dragon, Female, King, Humanoid, Saberface, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Lawful・Summer }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img2 = Territory creation |name2 = Territory Creation |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own Arts performance by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A+= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. Charges own NP gauge by 20%. |overchargeeffect = Increases own Quick performance for 1 turn. Increases own Arts performance for 1 turn. Increases own Buster performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Quick + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% |2chargeeffect = Arts + |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 25% |2c3 = 30% |2c4 = 35% |2c5 = 40% |3chargeeffect = Buster + |3c1 = 20% |3c2 = 25% |3c3 = 30% |3c4 = 35% |3c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |71 = |12}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's attack by 10% and critical damage by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *She has the highest HP values out of all Rulers. *She has the 2nd highest HP values out of all Servants. *She shares the exact same ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Jeanne d'Arc. *She shares the exact same ATK values at minimum with Osakabehime (Archer). *The translation of this profile was done by u/aabisector. Images Saint Graphs= S265Stage1.png|Stage 1 S265Stage2.png|Stage 2 S265Stage3.png|Stage 3 S265Stage4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S265Icon.png|Stage 1 ArtoriaPendragonRulerStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ArtoriaPendragonRulerStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ArtoriaPendragonRulerFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S265 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S265 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S265 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= ArtoriaRulerSprite1.png|Stage 1 ArtoriaRulerSprite2.png|Stage 2 ArtoriaRulerSprite3.png|Stage 3 S265 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S265 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S265 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) ArtoriaRulerSprite3_NoEffect.png|Stage 3 (No effect) |-| Expression Sheets= Bunny King ST1.png|Stage 1 Bunny King ST2.png|Stage 2 Rulertoria_Stage_3.png|Stage 3 Rulertoria_Stage_1_(No_Card).png|Stage 1 (No Card) |-| Craft Essences= CE1101.png|Golden Round Table Roulette CE1182.png|Chocolate Cake Bunny White (Valentine CE) |-| Others= MiracleCoin.png|Miracle Coin (Las Vegas Official Bout's Exchange Item) ArtoriaPendragonRulerIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Ishida Akira Category:Arthur Category:British Servants Category:Dragon Category:King Category:Saberface Category:Summer Servants